


For the Love of Shitposting

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, bored, kill me now, shitpost, shitposting, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: This is a shitpost, nothing good to read. It's funny, that's about it.





	For the Love of Shitposting

Haku sat on the hill by himself looking at the rising sun. He had barely managed to survive Kakashi's killing attack and was now living by himself. He felt tears coming to his eyes. "My mentor/father is dead." He whipped the stray tears from his face, "Whatever shall I do?"

"Well, you know what, Haku?!" An angry and depressed voice came from behind him, "My mentor  _and_ father are dead!"

His long, luscious locks flowed slowly alongside his head as he turned towards the very depressed and dark boy before him. "S-S-S-Sasuke?! Whatever are you doing here?!"

"I came here to say..." Dark eyes locked with his as cried big, disgusting anime tears, "I love you and I feel horrible for standing by and letting my sensei hurt you so."

"S-Sasuke..." Haku mumbled. He sucked in a sharp breath as the depresso espresso bOiiiiiii pulled him close. He could feel Sasuke's body heat radiating off him. He sighed in content, "Whatever do you mean?"

Sasuke reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a large, black microphone. He leaned in close to the long-haired boy. Speakers and fireworks seemed to have appeared out of thin air as the Uchiha bOiiiiiii started to sing, his voice bouncing off the valiant valleys. "I KNOW I CAN TREAT YOU BETTER... THAN YOUR SENSEI CAN!" Sasuke screamed, gross anime tears falling off his face onto the microphone that he held in his big yaoi hands.

Haku moaned from his beautiful voice, "uuuuUUUUWAAAAAaAaAa!" And then died.

**The end... I think...**

**I'm pretty sure.**

**I hope so.**

**-Story composed by your Ultimate Crack-Shipper host,** DeathByShyKid **and my little sister...*screeching can be heard from the background* "IT's oNLy bY oNE yeAR!"**


End file.
